Ghost Rule (Vocaloid! Kaito x Miku)
by ChikaAyy
Summary: Miku ingin membuktikan kepada temannya tentang cerita kelompok bajak laut yang menghilang itu nyata adanya. Dengan bermodal nekat, dia pergi kesana seorang diri. Padahal menurut rumor, kau tidak akan kembali jika pergi kesana. Bagaimana dengan Miku? Selamatkah?
1. Prolog

**Aku mau mengingatkan.**

 **• Vocaloid bukan milikku tapi milik: ©Yamaha Corporation**

 **• Inspirasiku dari: MV Cover Kaito - Ghost Rule**

 **WARNING: OOC, bahasa yang ambigu, sedikit tidak sesuai dengan MV/Lagu, typo.**

 **Silahkan menikmati!**

 **︾︾︾**

 **[ Vocaloid ]**

 **[ Kaito Shion x Miku ]**

 **︽︽︽**

300 tahun lamanya dunia bebas dari kelompok bajak laut yang suka merampok harta milik warga atau saudagar kaya, mengacaukan perdagangan laut, dan menghancurkan kapal nelayan-sehingga para nelayan tidak bisa pergi menangkap ikan. Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Menurut rumor, hanya penduduk asli yang bermukim di sekitar pelabuhan yang tau kemana mereka. Tapi jika ditanya kemana, penduduk seolah tutup mulut-seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Itu cerita lama, cerita yang akan dikenang warga yang tinggal dekat dengan perairan bertemunya pedagang dari seluruh belahan dunia itu. Untuk orang kota pasti hanya berpikir itu merupakan dongeng, atau cerita yang dibuat-buat warga setempat.

Tapi tidak dengan Miku. Gadis satu ini cukup percaya dengan cerita itu, dia ini penyuka sejarah mana mungkin dia tidak tau cerita itu! Lagipula, peninggalan yang merupakan bukti cerita itu benar-benar ada-masih tersimpan rapih di markas sang bajak laut-menurut buku yang dia baca di perpustakaan sekolah.

Miku memang sedikit keras kepala dan bersikeras itu semua nyata dan bukan dongeng walaupun temannya sudah berkata, "Tidak mungkin ada, Miku."

Dengan penuh kenekatan, dia bertaruh dengan temannya bahwa dia akan membuktikan cerita itu benar-benar ada.

 _"Lihat saja, akan kutunjukan pada kalian semua bahwa itu bukan dongeng atau mitos belaka!"_


	2. (1) - Mawar Biru

**_Vocaloid bukan milikku tapi milik: Yamaha Corporation_**

 ** _* Inspirasiku dari: MV Cover Kaito - Ghost Rule_**

 **WARNING:** **OOC, Typo, sedikit tidak sesuai dengan MV/Lagunya, bahasa yang ambigu**.

* * *

 **[ Vocaloid ]**

 **[Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune]**

* * *

Angin berhembus dari pelabuhan ke daratan, menghantarkan hawa dingin di siang hari. Seorang perempuan bersurai _tosca_ tengah berjalan dibawah matahari yang tengah memancarkan hawa panasnya. Langit tampak cerah—tapi tidak dengan wajah perempuan itu, wajahnya kusut dan muram.

Dia menyesal telah menerima taruhan dari temannya. Andai dia tidak menerima, mungkin dia bisa bersantai di rumahnya sambil menonton acara tv bergenre romansa kesukaannya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil menggerutu tidak jelas selama 7 jam berjalan untuk mencari lokasi yang ingin dia selidiki.

"Kalau terus begini mendingan aku tolak aja. Kakiku sakit..." Lagi, perempuan itu menggerutu tidak jelas. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja dia lelah dengan ini semua. Nasibnya sial yang setiap bertanya kepada orang sekitar selalu dibalas semprotan ceramah yang panjang—bukan malah dikasih tau lokasinya.

Mungkin kalau bisa dia sudah ingin mengguncang dunia sekarang juga.

Sekali lagi dia sangat menyesal menerima taruhan untuk menyelidiki cerita _kelompok bajak laut_ yang menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Andai juga dia tidak egois dan bersikukuh cerita itu benar adanya.

* * *

 _"KAN UDAH AKU BILANG, INI PASTI BENERAN!" Perempuan bersurai tosca atau sebut saja Miku, menggebrak meja kelas dengan keras._

 _"Ga mungkin ada, Miku. Paling cuma dongeng." Seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning angkat bicara, disertai anggukan seorang perempuan yang merupakan kembaran laki-laki itu di sebelahnya._

 _"Apa sih?! Baca dong! Ini itu bukan buku dongeng, bodoh! Enak saja." Miku tidak mau kalah dan tetap bersikeras._

 _"Tapi mana mungkin ada kelompok begituan. Kalau kelompok begal aku percaya." Rin—perempuan yang merupakan kembaran laki-laki bersurai kuning—tertawa keras._

 _"Gimana kalau kita buktikan saja?" Ucap Len._

 _"Buktikan bagaimana?"_

 _"Begini, tadi kau bilang kalau kelompok itu memiliki markas di suatu tempat dekat dengan pelabuhan. Kalau begitu kau kesana saja lalu foto tempatnya. Baru aku akan percaya jika ada foto sebagai buktinya."_

 _"Tapi..." Rin merasa menang karena fokus keduanya berada padanya._

 _"Yang kau foto harus markasnya ya! Bukan rumah kosong yang ditinggalkan tuannya karena pulang kampung." Rin dan Len tertawa sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja. Miku hanya cemberut karena di ejek si kembar Kagamine itu._

 _"Oke, aku terima."_

* * *

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berjalan menelusuri daerah sekitaran pelabuhan dengan perasaan menyesal. "AAAAAA! AKU CAPEK!"

Miku menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah. Berharap dunia gempa sekarang karena kemarahannya. Dengan gusar dia berjalan tak menentu arah. Bodolah! Dia udah gatau harus kemana lagi!

"Tunggu..."

"Kok semakin lama, semakin sepi? Ini dimana?" Miku melirik sekitarnya yang sepi. Daerah ini bagaikan tidak memiliki kehidupan sama sekali. Sebenarnya sudah seberapa jauh dia berjalan tanpa arah?

"AAAAAA! PAKE NYASAR SEGALA!" Dan terus seperti itu dia akan marah-marah tidak jelas. Siapa suruh kan? Menerima tawaran dari Len dan Rin.

Kelopak bunga berwarna biru tua terbawa angin dan mengenai pipinya. Miku hampir saja histeris karena mengira kecoak nemplok di pipinya. Tapi ternyata hanya kelopak bunga, syukurlah kali ini dia beruntung.

 _Darimana bunga ini? Ada taman bunga kah di sekitaran sini?_

Miku mengamati sekitarnya dan mendapati taman bunga di arah selatan. Bunga-bunga mawar berwarna biru tua mekar disana dengan indahnya.

"Ngaso disana aja kali ya? Kakiku dah gempor, bisa-bisa copot disini." Kakinya melangkah ke arah selatan menuju taman bunga.

Matanya mendelik sempurna, bisa-bisanya ada taman bunga seindah ini di daerah suram. "Indah banget!" Miku melirik sekitar—tidak ada orang.

 _Petik satu ga haram kan?_

Dia tertawa sendiri dengan pikiran jahatnya. "Yaudah ga apa, Miku. Satu doang kok, hehehe."

Saat Miku hendak memetik satu tangkai bunga, jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang lunak terjamah. Matanya melotot melihat benda apa yang disentuhnya.

 _Ulet!_

"AAAAAAAA!" Miku histeris dan menyingkirkan makhluk kenyal seperti permen yupi itu dari jarinya.

"Hoi! Siapa disana?!"

 _Tamatlah riwayatku._

Miku menutup mulutnya untuk tidak bersuara—lalu mengumpat di semak-semak. Sayang sekali, kunciran rambut Miku menyembul dan terlihat.

"Hei, keluar! Aku tau kau ada disana!" Miku yang kepergok hanya bisa keluar dari persembunyian dan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Dan, oh! Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan bak seorang pangeran menatapnya tajam.

 _Tatapannya tajem amat. Bakalan ngamuk nih pasti. Tapi ganteng banget ciptaanmu yang satu ini, Ya Tuhan!_

Lelaki itu tampak terkejut juga lalu berteriak ke belakang, "Hoi! Ada perempuan cantik disini!"

Miku berdoa di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya dia ini sudah takut bukan main sampai kakinya gemetar, tapi dia sembunyikan dengan cengirannya yang masih terlukis jelas sekarang.

Dua orang yang dipanggil lelaki itu datang. Membuat nyali Miku makin ciut karena yang keluar malah dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar membawa sesuatu yang Miku tidak tau apa itu di tangannya.

Dia bahkan belum siap untuk meninggalkan dunia sebentar lagi.

"Wah _Requiem_! Dia cantik sekali!"

Entah Miku harus tersipu malu dikata cantik atau lari dari sini secepatnya, dia tidak tau.

"Dia cocok untuk menemani malam kita, _Requiem_!" Yang satu lagi berkomentar dan dibalas lelaki tampan yang disebut _Requiem_ itu dengan ketawa yang—hambar.

"Untuk saling bergilir?"

 _Degh!_

 _Mampuslah kau Miku. Habis sudah riwayatmu._

 _Requiem_ menyeringai dan menatap Miku dengan intens. Sial, nyali Miku sudah benar-benar habis! Jantungnya bahkan sudah memompa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei, nona! Kau mau bunga?"

"U-um... Yeah..."

"Kalau begitu petik saja satu."

Miku sedikit curiga, tapi bunga ini sangat menarik baginya. Mungkin gaada salahnya dan omongan tadi cuma candaan. Ya sudah, ambil saja deh.

Tangannya memetik dengan hati-hati bunga mawar berwarna biru itu. Takut jika nanti malah kepegang ulet lagi. Setelah itu, dia menggenggamnya erat.

"T-terima kasih..."

"Nah, coba kau cium! Kau pasti suka wanginya."

Miku makin curiga, tapi hatinya berkata lain menyuruhnya untuk mencoba. Beneran ga apa nih? Dia gatau sama sekali apa efeknya nanti. Tapi coba aja deh, daripada mati penasaran.

Dia mendekatkan kelopak bunga itu ke indra penciumannya, menghirupnya, lalu merasakan wangi yang sangat harum tertangkap indra penciumannya. Saking harumnya, dia sangat pusing sekarang.

"Nah, harum kan?"

Otak milik Miku seakan berhenti bekerja. Pandangannya membuyar.

"Bawa dia ke dalam, Zay."

" _As you wish, Requiem_ -sama."

Saat itu juga gelap mengelilingi pandangan Miku dan dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **~TBC~**

 ** _Whaaa, akhirnya chap 1 selesai! Ini adalah FF pertamaku di . Salam kenal, aku baru disini:) Sehabis berpindah haluan dari wattpad jadi mohon kerja sama-nya!_**

 ** _Untuk yang bertanya-tanya Requiem itu siapa, oc aku kah? Jawabannya bukan! Requiem itu merupakan nama module Kaito. Untuk detailnya, silahkan nantikan di chap selanjutnya~_**

 ** _Oyah, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review ya!_**

 ** _Jaa_**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Chika._**


	3. (2) - Ini Dimana?

**_Vocaloid bukan milikku tapi milik: Yamaha Corporation_**

 ** _* Inspirasiku dari: MV Cover Kaito - Ghost Rule_**

 **WARNING:** **OOC, Typo, sedikit tidak sesuai dengan MV/Lagunya, bahasa yang ambigu**.

* * *

 **︾︾︾**

 **[ Vocaloid ]**

 **[Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune]**

 **︽︽︽**

* * *

 **[Requiem POV]**

Setidaknya malam ini tidak akan terlalu suntuk karena mangsa datang dengan sendirinya ke markasku. Wajahnya manis dan dari perawakannya sepantaran denganku. Aku tidak tau dia ini sebenarnya ingin melakukan apa? Mencari mati kah?

Dibalik parasnya dia ini bodoh sepertinya. Tapi tidak apalah bodoh juga, yang penting kan enak dipandang mata~

" _Requiem-sama!_ Anak ini mau ditaruh dimana?"

Aku melirik asal suara. Ternyata dari Zay yang berseru sambil menggendong gadis itu. Jari telunjukku menunjuk ubin berwarna keemasan, "Taruh disitu saja, nanti juga bangun." Lalu langkahku pergi menuju singgasana kebanggaanku.

"Jahat sekali kau ini membiarkan gadis secantiknya tidur di lantai dingin."

"Biarkan saja, sudah, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Yang lainnya juga sedang pergi kan?" Pertanyaanku dibalas anggukan Zay. Lalu Zay pergi keluar meninggalkan aku dengan gadis ini sekarang.

Mataku mengamatinya dengan seksama, benar juga, tega sekali aku ini membiarkan dia tidur disana. Aku melirik ke kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada siapapun sekarang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku berjongkok, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah pingsan. _Benar-benar manis, tapi sayang sekali dia ini bodoh._ Batinku tertawa mengejek dibarengi dengan senyuman miringku.

"Nghhh.." Iris mata berwarna hijau gadis itu terbuka. Bertatapan langsung dengan iris mataku. Setelah mengucek matanya dia merenggangkan badan lalu berkata, "Aku haus, ingin minum."

 _Dia pikir ini rumahnya?!_

"Apa-apaan kau ini, bangun!" Aku membentaknya keras membuat dirinya sedikit menggelonjak kaget karena suaraku yang meninggi. Matanya membulat sempurna, baru menyadari ini bukan rumahnya sepertinya.

"T-tunggu... A-aku... dimana?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku takut-takut. Mungkin dia masih syok karena tadi aku bentak—tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Di markasku." Aku menjawabnya singkat lalu berjalan ke singgasana lagi. Ketika aku menengok ke belakang dia sudah berada di belakangku, mengikutiku.

"Ngapain?"

"Ikut denganmu." Ucapnya dengan polos. Dia tidak tau aku tidak suka seseorang melewati garis perbatasanku?!

"Hei, jangan mendekat ke singgasanaku! Kau tidak boleh melewatinya lebih dari ini." Aku menunjuk lantai dan seolah membuat garis pembatas antara aku dengannya. Keningnya berkerut heran.

"Sekarang duduklah di tangga itu! Duduk menghadapku!"

Mendengar bentakkanku lagi, dia menuruti ucapanku lalu berlari kecil dan duduk menghadapku yang sudah duduk di singgasana.

"A-ano.. Tuan, aku dimana?" Tanyanya sambil menunduk, dia takut denganku kah?

"Sudah kubilang di markasku!" Aku membalas ucapannya dingin. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya bergetar, tunggu, dia sedang—menangis?

"Kau—"

"Kau tidak akan mengapa-apakan aku kan?" Badannya bergetar hebat bisa kudengar dari sini dia sesenggukkan. Sambil menghapus air matanya dia menatapku lagi.

"Bagaimana ya? Kau kan kesini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kau akan menjadi budakku mulai saat ini." Aku tersenyum remeh yang malah dibalas dengan tangisannya yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks..." Entah kenapa aku malah menjadi tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis seperti ini.

"Berisik! Berhentilah menangis!" Matanya mendelik lalu menunduk menahan tangisan sepertinya. Benar-benar cengeng. Tapi kasihan juga lama-lama.

Semua orang sedang pergi, jika saat mereka kembali menemukan gadis ini menangis karenaku, pasti mereka akan berpikir macam-macam dan mengira aku mencuri _start_ duluan.

Apa boleh buat? Jadi aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk menghentikan tangisan _lebay_ gadis itu.

"Berisik banget sih, kayak diapain aja."

Dia mengusap ujung matanya yang berair lalu mengembungkan pipinya. "Sekarang belum diapa-apain. Tapi nanti kan aku gatau mau diapain." Ucapnya sok sedih.

 _Gadis ini menganggap serius ucapanku? Eh, emang serius, sih  
_  
Aku memutar kedua bola mata. "Tidak sampai kau akan aku siksa, tenang saja."

Saat itu juga aku melihat dari arah kejauhan anggota kelompokku telah pulang. Aku harus segera membawanya ke kamarku atau tidak pasti gerombolanku akan menyerbunya dengan ganas.

"Hei, kau ikut aku ke kamar." Lagi, mata gadis itu mendelik sempurna lalu gelagapan. Daripada lama, aku tarik saja tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

 **[Miku POV]**

Aku terbangun di lantai berwarna emas yang dingin sekarang lalu duduk dan meregangkan badan. Tenggorokkanku kering, aku butuh air sekarang. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?

"Aku mau minum."

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Bangun!" Ucapanku malah dibalas galak oleh seorang lelaki tampan yang aku jumpai di perkarangan bunga tadi. Siapa ya kalau tidak salah namanya? _Re—re apa ya?_

Apa boleh buat aku jadi bangun dan mengikutinya berjalan. Bangunan disini cukup luas, setiap sisinya dilapisi emas, tapi sekarang sangat sepi dan—mencekam.

"Ngapain?"

"Ikut denganmu." Wajahnya mendadak sangar lagi lalu kembali membentakku. Menyuruhku duduk di tangga dengan dia yang duduk di singgasana. Hampir seperti seorang budak yang akan diadili majikannya.

Mentalku mendadak ciut melihat tatapannya yang _ganteng-ganteng menyeramkan._ Aduh, gimana ini? Aku mau diapain?

Seperti biasa jika nyaliku menciut entah kenapa aku pasti akan menangis. Seperti sekarang ini, aku takut diapa-apakan olehnya. Apalagi dari penampilannya dia seperti orang jahat. Bagaimana jika aku pulang tinggal nama? Atau lebih parah seperti berita-berita di internet— _pulang gantung diri? Gamau, gamau, gamau!_

"Kau tidak akan mengapa-apakan aku kan?" Tanyaku sambil menangis sesenggukkan. Dia malah tersenyum menyebalkan dan tatapannya menjadi tatapan remeh kepadaku.

"Bagaimana ya? Kau kan kesini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kau akan menjadi budakku mulai saat ini."

 _What?! Budak?!_

Pikiranku langsung melayang jauh menjadi seorang budak orang yang menakutkan ini. Sepertinya ketika pulang aku akan melakukan opsi yang kedua— _gantung diri.  
_  
Memikirkan itu semua membuatku menangis menjadi-jadi. Apa kabar nanti orang tuaku? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan temanku? _Aaaaaaa, Tuhan! Tolong aku!_

Dia mendekat lalu marah lagi kepadaku. Katanya aku ini berisik, ya sudah, aku menangis saja dalam hati.

"Berisik banget sih, kayak diapain aja."

Aku mengusap ujung mata yang berair lalu mengembungkan pipi. Ya kan aku belum di apa-apain, tapi gimana nanti?! "Sekarang belum diapa-apain. Tapi nanti kan aku gatau mau diapain." Ucapku dramatis yang dibalas matanya yang memutar bosan.

Dia memperhatikan belakangku, sepertinya ada sesuatu di belakangku ini yang mengundang perhatiannya.

"Hei, kau ikut aku ke kamar."

 _Tuhkan! Aku mau diapa-apain!_

"Apa sih?! Gamau!" Tapi tanganku malah dicengkramnya kuat. Aku merintih pelan lalu mengikuti langkahnya yang membawaku kasar.

 **~TBC~**


End file.
